


Not A Squeeze

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Cuddling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Making Out, Sexual Tension, relationship, the notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think I'm only interested in having sex with you?"</p>
<p>"Why else would you sit through <em>The Notebook</em> with me...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some cheesy Pydia stuff, so here you go ♡

"Peter... wait..."

Lydia gently laid her hand on his that was now gripping her bum.

"I..."

Her cheeks blushed, her lips already reddened from all the kisses they had shared, the movie on TV already long forgotten.

"I don't know... if I want to..."

Peter knitted his brows.

"What do you mean?"

He sat back comfortably, giving her some space as she took his hand into hers.

"I don't know... if I want to... have sex with you yet..."

Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise, his jaw dropped.

"What.. ?"

Lydia sighed, pushed back a few strands of hair.

"Please don't get me wrong... I... I mean... I really enjoy being with you... kissing you... but..."

She looked down to their hands, quite ashamed of herself.

"But I'm still afraid that... you might try to take advantage of me being vulnerable..."

Peter stayed silent for a while, and Lydia was not able to read his expression at all, which upset her even more.

"You think I'm only interested in having sex with you?", he asked calmly, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

She smiled a bit.

"Why else would you sit through _The Notebook_ with me...?"

Peter smiled.

It was a warm, gentle smile, even the expression in his eyes was so loving Lydia had trouble not getting lost in it.

"Because that's what boyfriends do, don't they? Watch cheesy movies with their girlfriends?"

Now it was Lydia's turn to be surprised.

"You... you consider me your girlfriend...?"

Peter seemed irritated.

"Are you not?"

Lydia needed a second to focus again.

"I... no... I mean... I didn't think you thought of us like this..."

He let his fingers run through her hair, caressed her cheek.

"We've been seeing each other for quite a while now, Lydia... and since I lost all interest in dating other women during that time, I do consider you my girlfriend, yes..."

Suddenly he seemed worried, sad even.

"Don't you want to be...?"

Lydia smiled shyly.

"Of course I do... but... is that really okay with you...?"

Peter leaned in, kissed her lovingly.

"I'm glad you don't think of me as one of your high school boy squeezes... it's okay if you want to wait..." He grinned. "But you still have an amazing ass, sweetheart..."

Lydia laughed happily.

"Yeah, can't argue that..." She looked at him with much more confidence, her hand caressing his thigh. "But so do you..."

Peter grinned cheekily. 

"I know..."

Lydia bit her lip, hesitated briefly. 

Then she took Peter's hand again, put it back on her bum.

"You're right... You're not one of the high school boys I used to date..."

She slipped onto his lap, snuggled closer to him.

"But... as my boyfriend... a little bit of making out should be okay..."

"Are you sure about that?"

Lydia smiled gently, nodded slightly.

"Yes..."

Peter caressed her back as they kissed, whispered softly against her lips.

"I love you, Lydia..."

She put her arms around his shoulders, smiling shyly, but felt unbelievably happy as she heard him say these precious few words.

"I think I love you, too, Peter..."


End file.
